fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Typhoon Bird
The Typhoon Bird can only be fought upon obtaining God-rank in a Hunter's Life by purchasing the Origin Island DLC, and accepting Fern's Hunter Special request. After defeating it and turning in the bounty to get the Wicked Bird Feather before giving it to Fern, she will reward you with three gold Lunares coins (the first time). It is usually accompanied by 2 Spirit of Wind which stays on the sandy shores, but it can also end up in several places such as near the shipwreck. Location The Typhoon Bird is an enemy that can be found in the Tortuga Archipelago. Bounty * 35,000 Dosh * Wicked Bird Feather Drops * Giant Claws Battle Tips Here is some information for battling this beast. To start, it is good to have good vitality and defense and the Heartbreaker Bow (obtained from the Trial of Darkness - Top Floor chests) even about 50-60 damage per hit is a good amount of damage. Critical hits do not stun this beast, so, don't count on those. The best things are utilizing invincibility frames and do own swords if you prefer them more. Both the backstep and the Fading Shot give you invincibility frames and will be vital to beating the Typhoon Bird as he can take down lightly armoured characters in two or three hits, which are usually at the same time. The standard (A button) chain attack will also give you invincibility during the first jump, the period in which you are moving backwards, and the mid-air flip, but these are much harder to time than the backstep and fading shot and can easily get you fainted, so, use them with caution. Healing isn't much of a problem in this fight as its attacks are so powerful, so unless you are a heavy Paladin-type, just bring Life Cures. Lastly, its move set is as follows: First Half of the HP Bar Wing attack: Attacks a target in close range in front of itself for medium damage with both wings and releases two tornados. Damages in front and in a smaller range to either side. Charge Attack: Flies backwards in the air and charges at the target for medium-high damage. This also releases thunderbolts underneath itself. It is also invulnerable while using this attack. Air Arrows: Charges, then attacks multiple targets over short-medium range for medium damage using small arrows of Air. Multiple arrows can hit one target. As the arrows are wind, it can be hard to see the Typhoon Bird charging this attack during daytime, and can also be difficult to see where the arrows are to avoid them. Cyclone Dance: Spins around in place for a second then creates a large number of tornados around itself, with smaller and faster moving tornados at close range, medium sized and speed tornados at medium range, and slow but large tornados at long range. All of these tornados will travel a long distance before disappearing which makes them quite difficult to run away from or to dodge. Second Half of the HP Bar Wing attack: Remains the same. Charge attack: Upgraded to attack three times, the first attack is straight at the target, the second is to the (Typhoon Bird's) left, and the third is to the (Typhoon Bird's) right. Air Arrows: Upgraded to release more arrows and release thunderbolts at random locations within a short-medium range of the Typhoon Bird. Cyclone Dance: Upgraded to release thunderbolts at random locations within a medium-long range of the Typhoon Bird. Category:Enemies Category:Bounties Category:Special Requests